


Mabel Juice

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Ford finds out what Mabel Juice is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the awesome piece --> [dobermutt.deviantart.com/art/M…](http://dobermutt.deviantart.com/art/Mabel-Juice-627018836)  
> Drawn by the absolutely amazing [](http://dobermutt.deviantart.com/)
> 
> I don't own these babes --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

It was late. Ford frowned lightly as he searched through the cupboards, only to find there was absolutely no coffee left in the entire house, which to him was a crime.

“Why do you never buy coffee Stanley?” He mumbled quietly to himself, the researcher sighing as he opened the fridge to glance inside. His eyes were drawn immediately to a large pitcher in the center of the refrigerator, eyebrow raising when he could have sworn he saw what looked like plastic dinosaurs pressed against the plastic side due to the ice mixed in with whatever this concoction was made of. A large six-fingered hand curled around the handle as he pulled the pitcher out, a note reading “MABEL JUICE” in large scrawled letters sticking out to him almost immediately. Ah, he had heard of this drink from both Stanley and Dipper, but neither it seems had ever had any, often warning him never to try some as it was apparently so full of sugar and god knows what else it would instantly kill you.

“I suppose trying some never killed them.” He chuckled, the researcher pouring himself a nice glassful as he recoiled a bit from the smell of sugar that washed over him. Placing the pitcher down Ford swirled the drink around a little, a small chuckle escaping him when he saw a plastic dinosaur rise to the top with the ice. Raising the glass to his lips Ford took a small sip, a content hum coming from within his throat as he adjusted to the amount of sugar and found it rather pleasurable. He and Mabel indeed shared the family sweet-tooth, the man taking another sip as he once more grabbed the pitcher and took it into the basement with him.

“WHERE’S MY MABEL JUICE!”

“We don’t know!” Both Stan and Dipper groaned, having heard Mabel going on for the last two hours. When they had gotten up that morning she had opened the fridge, only to find the pitcher was empty, the only thing left being the little dinosaurs lying neatly on the bottom. Ever since then she had searched high and low for any remnants, interrogating the two even though they repeatedly said they did not know.

“Mabel my dear, why are you screaming?” Ford questioned, having just returned from a grocery run with Wendy, who was helping re-teach him how to drive a car again after 30 years. “We could hear you down the road.”

“SOMEONE DRANK ALL MY MABEL JUICE!” She whined loudly, pausing when she saw a brightly colored package sticking out of the top of one of the grocery bags Ford was carrying to the kitchen.

“Oh I apologize dear, I couldn’t help myself.” Ford apologized, a bit surprised to have four people staring at him with mixtures of disgust, worry and confusion. “Er, did I say something wrong?”

“You drank her juice?” Stan asked in slight awe, Ford nodding as he began to pull out what he had bought with Wendy, who watched in slight amusement. “All of it?”

“Indeed, _someone_ forgot to buy coffee again, and I remembered both you and Dipper said it was rather sweet.” He explained, Mabel gasping in delight when he pulled out several ingredients she would need to make even more juice, a task she set about to almost immediately. “It was rather enjoyable if I do say so.”

“But Grunkle Ford, it’s so sweet.” Dipper stuck out his tongue as he watched Mabel create her beloved juice with a grin on her face.

“Sixer has had a sweet-tooth as big as Mabel’s since I can ever remember.” Stan shook his head, Ford rolling his eyes as he put away the rest of the groceries. “Not surprised he’d like it.”

“Grunkle Ford! I have more!” Mabel cheerfully spoke up, the thirteen-year old skipping over to her uncle, who was sitting at the kitchen table thumbing through the newspaper.

“How kind of you my dear.” The older male chuckled as he grabbed his cup from her hand, Mabel climbing up on the opposite chair with a mischievous look, her glass extended as if asking to hit against his.

“MABEL JUICE!” They both laughed a few moments later, glasses clinking against each other as some juice accidentally dotted the tablecloth below as they took a sip of the bright pink drink with matching grins.

“We’re doomed Grunkle Stan.” Dipper muttered, Stan shaking his head as the two chatted about the sweet drink together in the other room.

“Yea, pretty much kid.”  
  



End file.
